Not what we expected
by Kizack
Summary: OOOOHHHH, can't you just feel the mystery coming from this? No? Ah well, it's a cute fluffy tale that may get a bit heated in later chapters, if you know what I mean. *waggles eyebrows*. UraIchi, fluff, M for lemon and adult themes in later chapters. Enjoy! Disclaimer, I don't own tite kubo or Bleach in all it's smexy glory.
1. In which a strawberry tells a story

**Hi Guys, Kizack here! This is my first proper tale and will probably continue as a full story. However, for now, ENJOY!**

So, how did I get myself into this mess? If you've been paying attention to my 'adventures', (ha, if you can even call them that!), you will know I have been in my fair share of tight spots, first with that hollow that attacked my house, then Rukia being sentenced TO DEATH. I mean seriously, HOW DOES THAT EVEN HAPPEN! Sorry, back to my point, I am trying to say that me and my friend's luck has not been the best. However, crappy luck does not account for my new… extremities. Let me tell you what I remember:

I was on my way to the shoten (Yoruichi asked all of us to come. Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki, hell even Keigo was coming!). Now, you can guess my apprehension; Urahara asks us to the shop frequently, _"Not tha' ya mind, King"_ SHUT UP SHIRO, THIS IS MY STORY, NOT YOUR'S! Where was I again? " _You were abou' ta tell the readers about ya secret crush on Hat n'Clogs."_ Shiro, I swear, I will make you wear **'the dress'** in front of the old man again if you don't SHUT THE HELL UP! _"…"_ Thank you, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, Urahara invites me, _*cough-cough*_ , I mean us to the shop frequently. If it were him, it would be safe to assume Tessai got bored of playing scrabble and he wanted a partner to start a game of twister. The thought of our bodies twisted and tangled, one wrong move and… God, my face must be bright red right now. _"Oi, King, you wanted to tell the story so quit getting distracted!"_ Alright, geez. Look, what had me worried was that Yoruichi barley ever got off her ass long enough to go to the bath room, so whatever she wanted was either embarrassing or life threatening, though I bet the former.

A huge wave of foreboding hit me as I came within a block of the place. I shakily pulled my pale green scarf up further over my face, my cheeks tinted pink from the frosty weather. I wore a grey long sleeved covered by an old red hoodie, paint splattered trackies and black Adidas trainers. Adorning my hands and head were a pair of fingerless, woollen gloves and a white beanie with strawberries on (a dumb gag gift from Karin, damn that little hellion!). Speeding my pace, I rounded the final corner and lay my eyes upon the shoten. Once I reached the door, I entered, not bothering to knock and headed straight to the basement. At the foot of the ladder I could see clouds, rocks and people but one in particular stood out; a familiar mop of blond hair, caped with a ridiculous green and white striped bucket hat. "Ah, Kurosaki-kun. Your finally here…"

 _ **Owari**_

 **Well, what do you think, eh? Don't be too harsh but tell me what you think.**

 **I publish the next chapter eventually, so until then bye!**


	2. In which a girl crash lands

*Kisuke POV

I felt the tingle of Ichigo's barely contained spirit pressure. Now, I would be lying if said I wasn't happy to feel this, in fact I was positively elated. Tipping the brim of my hat down, shading my eyes, I turned to welcome the approaching ginger. However, I was not expecting the sight laid before me. To the untrained eye, it would appear that he looked scruffy and thrown together, but to me he looked, how should I say this… POSITIVELY ADORABLE! Vibrant strands of orange were mussed about from the wind, his face slightly flushed and going darker as he saw me (probably the sudden heat change), a fuzzy, pale green scarf enveloped half his face and, finally, a white hat covered in strawberries clutched in his hand. In my stupor, I managed to force out a sentence. "Ah, Kurosaki-kun, your finally here." He replied with a small wave and, if you looked closely, a hint of a smile on his lips. Ichigo joined the rest of the group, nodding to it's various members. Casually breaking the silence, I dramatically waved my fan above my head and said "Well now we are all here, would you be kind enough to follo-" "Wait, Kisuke, we still have someone who's yet to arrive." All eyes turned to look at the cat known as Yoruichi, the one who cut me off and made me start pouting. Tatsuki was the first to speak up, "What do you mean, 'yet to arrive', we're all here. Even Keigo remembered!" For the first time since the Winter War, I felt a chill run up my spine as the feline's mouth twisted into a foul smile, a commendable feat to do as a cat. "I do believe the Quincy boy knows our new member." Before the raven-haired boy could reply, there was an almost deafening crash from the shop above. "That should be her now…" And with that the hatch burst open, followed by a blue and black streak and the voice of a female yelling "CRASH LANDING! MAYDAY, MAYDAY CLEAR THE AREA! I AM GOING DOWN! AAAAHHHHH!"

Any bystander watching, probably in amusement, would have seen the following: a screaming meteorite, a group of teens and a cat, then, just an empty space with a sizeable crater. Deeming it safe to return, each person slowly returned from various places; Orihime from under a small rock on her head, myself from somewhere private, nosey readers, and that Asano boy from a place hanging like a koala on the arm of Chad, still whining and whimpering about a near death experience. We all gathered around the crater, a wave of shock hitting us at the realization at what was at the bottom.

A young girl, maybe 14 or 15 years old, sat on her rear nursing a small bump on her head, muttering about 'steering', 'wrong directions' and various colourful curses, spanning from the mundane to the down-right confusing. I was so enveloped in my observations that I hadn't noticed the fuming red head beside me till it was too late. His face red with rage, he roared, "WHAT THE FUKING HELL, YORUICHI! WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU HIRE A HUMAN FUCKING CANNON BALL! SHE NEARLY KILLED US WITH HER HEAD! AND, SERIOUSLY, WHY WOULD YOU WANT A KID TO JOIN THE TEA-" His sentence was abruptly cut short by a flying kick aimed directly at the side of his skull. Ichigo was sent flying into a well-placed boulder, promptly followed by the donor of said kick who continued to attack him with a flurry of jabs, kicks and small pebbles. "TO HELL WITH YOU, ORANGE. DO YOU ALWAYS INSULT PEOPLE YOU DON'T KNOW OR AM I JUST LUCKY YOU BLUE SHITTING GOAT? I CAN'T FUCKING HELP THAT MITTENS OVER THERE GAVE ME THE WRONG DIRECTIONS. AND ABOUT MY FLYING SKILLS, I WAS IN A MOTHER FUCKING HURRY AND GOT ATTACKED BY A HOLLOW, SO EXSCUSE ME IF I'M A LITTLE DISORIENTATED!" To say I was shocked would be an understatement, however I was far more entertained by the hilarious scene before me that I covered my mouth with my hand and bent over to attempt to smother my raucous belly-laughter. Amidst the howling squeals of full blown hysteria and far milder chuckles and smirks, Uryu spoke up for the first time that night. Between chuckles, he managed to say "Yosei?" "-YOU JELLY WHOMPING TURTLE- Wait, Ui (said you-ee)?" She pivoted on the spot and, like a light switch, turned from a red-faced maniac into a beaming youth. "UI!" shouted Yosei as she launched herself at the usually stoic boy, enveloping him in a suffocating embrace. By now the others had recovered from their mental breakdowns, but not to the extent of speech. Coherent enough to ask the question of the night, Chad voiced what they were all thinking, "Who are you?" he said in his deep baritone. The girl released the Quincy boy from her smothering bear-hug, leaving him thanking kami for the new oxygen supply. "Oh, how rude of me. My name is Yosei Ishida, Uryu's cousin, and I am a Enjeruku-inshi."


	3. In which she goes the wrong way

Now that she had stopped shouting, I could fully take in her appearance: she had grey-black hair that was dyed electric blue at the ends, (up in a high pony tail and secured with strange pointy things), a stark contrast to her pale skin. Yosei had a small, strait nose, a light dusting of freckles, a nice body (I should stop there before I have a perv-gasm...) and, interestingly, whilst her right eye was a sleepy grey colour, the left one was vibrant, crystalline blue. On the bridge of her nose were perched a pair of wire framed glasses, though they were a little crooked from the earlier scuffle. On her ears were simple, orange studs and around her neck was an intricate Quincy cross pendant. The girl wore a white turtle-neck dress, with no sleeves and faded blue seams and trim. Turquoise leggings and pure white boots adorned her lower half. Considering her fighting attitude, it was no surprise to see various weapons strapped to her, including a fairly menacing rapier- that is if the spirit pressure coming off it was anything to go by.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a head of snow white hair. Said head decided to speak up:

"Is that a fancy way to say you're a Quincy?" To my amusement, everyone in the room, including Yoruichi, literally jumped 5 feet in the air.

"Toshiro! When the hell did you get here!?" asked a very sore looking Ichigo, and I don't just mean his ego.

"For heaven's sake, it's Hitsugya-taicho, and to answer your question, I saw that girl -" he pointed at Yosei "- barrelling down the hallway and heard an explosion, so I followed. I entered the room about half way through her beating you to death; I must say, it was quite a sight." The captain said the final part with an enlivened smirk, which in the many facial expressions I have seen him make, means he was dying of mirth on the inside. By now, the Quincy girl was blushing, the same colour as Renji's hair, with embarrassment and decided to interject,

"Eh-hum, w-well I would like to apologise for that, um, yeah I may have troubles managing my emotions, so… sorry…" you could almost see the thought go through her head as she remembered the question she was asked.

"Oh right, you asked a question. Yes, I am a type of Quincy but you won't have met one like me before" she answered, grinning like a little kid.

"Yeah, you sure are unique…" muttered the ginger. Sadly, it seemed that Kama had a vendetta against him and the slate-haired girl whipped her head towards him, a frown to rival his own set in place and an anger tick prominent on her forehead.

Quietly, she spoke "One more word and I fucking swear, I will draw my sword and they will never find your corpse… Or at least what's left of it." That statement paired with her raising her spiritual pressure at that moment drew a completely unmanly squeak out of the substitute Shinigami.

This kid was full of surprises; I consider myself an expert at sensing and analysing spirit pressure. The Ishida girl had more pressure than I was expecting, at least captain level, and was on par with Ichigo's ferocity yet it had a contradictory control about it, more like what would be expected from Kuchiki-taicho. Interesting, quite interesting. 'Well, if I don't do something, there will be a blood bath…' I thought, '…though it would have been more entertaining to let it unfold, I'd rather not have my little strawberry mutilated by a crazed bird-lady.' With a swish of my cloak, I stood between them, shaking my closed fan at them in a sign of ratification.

"Now, now kiddie's there will be plenty of time to destroy one another after we are done here. Oh, and Hitsugya-taicho, will you be joining us?" I queried with a mischievous glint in my eye. Though this obviously disturbed the young captain, he took a taciturn approach and gave me a curt nod, flicking his green scarf over his shoulder. Clearing her throat, Yoruichi gave an irritated look to me and began explaining.

"Now that's over, I should tell you why you're all here." Everyone stayed silent, so she continued,

"The Seireitei has an ancient rule that states that every few hundred years, the eldest of the Shihoin Clan is to create the next generation of Shin no Tamashi." Her hand shooting into the air, Orihime waved her arm as if answering a teacher's question.

"Yes, Orihime?"

"May I please explain what a Shin no Tamashi is, pleeeeease?!" Again, I was astounded at her cat form's multiplicity of expressions, as she smiled endearingly at the auburn-haired girl.

"Knock yourself out." A goofy grin plastered itself to Orihime's face, and she began.

"Shin no Tamashi or 'True Souls' are people with spirit pressure who, with the help of a kido activation, can shift between individual animal forms and humanoid, completely masking their spiritual pressure."

Everyone in the room, (well, all except the new arrivals who, of course, don't really know her) turned to the healer, their faces showing abundant shock, causing her to flush slightly. 'Wow, who would have guessed, she's not a total air-head!' I thought to myself, as she continued:

"The animal they turn into varies upon fighting style, personality, lifestyle and other more complex variables." She finished with her 'serious face' **(AN: Orihime, serious, HA! A fish is more serious than her!)** and a small nod to Yoruichi, signalling her to continue explaining.

"Which is why you are all here; I have deemed this group suitable to be the new generation, or at least those of you who have the ability." Then without warning, she leapt over to a large boulder, the same one Ichigo hit, and used her paws to brush some dust away. Without the dirt there, I could see an intricate Sigel carved into the stone.

'When did that get there?' As if reading my mind, the cat turned to me, smirked and spoke,

"You should really pay more attention to what I do down here." Just to prove her point, it seems, she turned to Quincy girl.

"Kid, do you mind going to your room and getting the Hoseki." It was more of a statement than a question, yet the girl seemed to miss this and saluted her.

"Sure thing, Yoruichi-sensei." She giggled. Dropping her hand to the pendant, Yosei shut her eyes and murmured; she was so quiet that we all had to strain our ears to hear,

"… _Oparu Seishin…"_ With that her Spirit pressure skyrocketed, I had to steady myself on Benehime; I'm sure if I hadn't I would have been on my knees and by the looks of it, the others felt the same. As fast as it went up, her pressure lowered back to normal, but what came next left me pleasantly surprised.

From her back burst two masses of white light and these morphed into wings. These wings were at least twice her height, but weren't bulky. To be honest they were extremely elegant, the vibrant aura and pale marbling now there nowhere near to detracting from them.

Yosei stretched them above her head and crouched slightly, readying for take-off. With one downward sweep of her wings, she shot into the air, taking off to the left towards the exit. ' From the way she came in, I would have never guessed how graceful or competent she was…' My musings stopped when Yoruichi shouted to the air born girl.

"YOSEI YOUR GOING THE WRONG BLOODY WAY!"

'So much for competent and gaceful…'


	4. In wich a book falls

**Hey, soooo, sorry this took so long to get out! My first try got deleted and I didn't have a back-up, sooooo… My B! Any way just wanted to say that, to those reading this on Wattpad, I am currently writing an original story. I've decided to call it 'Polarity', and that's all you're getting out of me! To those of you reading this on , ignore everything I just said. Now that's over, back to the story…**

"SORRY!" Like a scene straight from a cheap cartoon, the girl skidded to an abrupt halt mid-air. Promptly, she spun around and began flying in the correct direction. I really did feel a teeny bit sorry for the girl as she tried and failed to hide the enormous blush on her face. Poor girl. As she became smaller upon the horizon, a silence settled on the group. Everyone was glancing at another, most likely trying to restrain their curiosity toward our newest arrival.

"…..What just happened?" Tatsuki asked with a confused glare.

"I do believe, we just found someone who is just as directionally challenged as Captain Zaraki!" Well, couldn't leave her hanging, could I? A soft snort came from my left; to my surprise, when I turned my head, it was Ichigo smirking softly. However, after sneaking a glance my way, he caught my eyes and coughed lightly. A light dusting of pink came to his face and he shifted his gaze elsewhere.

Awwww. Though, because I was the only one looking I was probably the only one who noticed. Yet again the group moved to yet another silence, however being the genius I am, I had quickly come up with a plan to kill two birds with one stone. It was simple, so much so that a child could have thought it:

"Soooo, Miss Inoue, due to the lack of enthusiasm to ask, do tell us how you became so familiar with this subject." See, my plan was to get the girl to do what she does best: talk. This way, another silence was unlikely, as well as being able to satisfy my nosey urges. What? Don't act like you don't get those urges too. Or those perverted thoughts. I know just had one. I'm right, aren't I? Hm, thought so.

At the sound her name, the auburn-haired girl seemed to re-enter the real world, looking fairly confused. Orihime looked left, then right. Seeing she was the only one there, she pointed at herself. Tatsuki smiled at the display,

"Yes, you are the only Orihime here" she said in a teasing tone, "so, how come you found out first?" She placed her finger on her chin in thought, then proceeded to begin.

"Well, I guess it all started about two months ago. I had just left school…"

 **Flashback. Orihime P.O.V:**

"… _La, la, la. Oh, wow! This place is really messy!" I said as I entered the room. I had rushed to the shoten to try and get into the training room first, however when I got here, explosions could be heard. Wait, weren't Yoruichi and Ichigo up for a match today? After peeking through the hatch, I concluded that they would be done sooner or later. So, after wandering around for a while I entered a room filled with, well, stuff. Weird stuff. And books too, lots of those. I stepped further into the room, carful to not make too much noise, and glanced over my shoulder at the hatch. More explosions could be heard as well as the shouts of a none-too-happy-Ichigo._ 'It couldn't hurt to look…' _At that I began rifling through pages of books, not caring if I made any more of a mess. Now, not many would guess it, but I happen to be a professional snooper, kinda like that English detective with the funny hat. I even have a certificate from that pizza place to prove it! And, yes, I know I shouldn't have been looking through Urahara's stuff, but I had a feeling that I would find something cool. I noticed a shelf in the far-right corner; it looked old and dusty, therefore it made total sense to investigate. The room was small so it only took a few steps to get there. Running my fingers over the spines of the old tomes, I finally moved to pull one out. Or at least tried, as the shelf shifted with the book, sending something falling off the top. Lucky for me, I happened to be stood right where that something was going._

CRACK! _Defeated, I lay crumpled on the floor debating whether or not to burn my snooping certificate. The evil something sat jammed under my arm; I think it was mocking me, at the very least it was celebrating it's brief victory. My head rolled to the side,_ '… I want to see the face of my nemesis…' _and it was a…. book. Yet another friggin' book. It looked far older than the others I had looked at and, if the dent in my skull was anything to go by, a lot heavier too. I moved to sit up, my legs outstretched, and set the monst- I mean book in my lap._ 'Yep, defiantly a hefty one.' _The book had a thick, brown leather cover with swirls of dark and light brown littering it. Each swirl's tail converged at the centre where a large stone was set, gold embossing bordering it. Of all this treatise's features, the stone at centre was what drew my attention the most; the stone was a curved oval shape that slightly protruded from the flat surface. Its' colour was midnight blue, so deep I swear I could have got lost in it, but from the surface to the core were thousands of flecks. Every particle was unique; red, orange, gold, green, purple, violet, flecks fine as dust and shards like bolts of lightning._

 _I don't know how long I sat there, but the next thing I knew, Yoruichi was leaning against the door frame._

" _Huh… I guess it's' that time again." My head snapped up to her face, I was about to start apologising for snooping, beg for her not to kill me and vow to burn that dumb certificate. Then I saw her expression, it was a mix thought, relief, realization and… sadness? The purple haired woman took confident strides towards me and crouched down my level. Her fingers grazed the surface of the gem, slowly sliding to the edge before slipping under to pry it loose. Compared to her hand, the gem sat snuggly in her palm._

" _Follow me." One moment Yoruichi was in front of me, the next she stood in the doorway, the book under one arm and the gem in the hand of the other. When brain finally caught up with my eyes, all I could was make a small noise not too far from a squeak. To this, she snorted and flashed a mocking smirk._ 'Now that's there's the cocky cat I know.'

" _Well, aren't you interested to see what's in here?" she said in a lilting tone, gesturing to the book of the hour. I stood, dusting off my skirt and made my way over to the soul reaper._

" _Good choice."_

 **Flashback end.**

"…. And that was how I learned about the Shin no Tamashi!" Well, this was puzzling.

"Strange, I don't recall a book of that nature being here." Fingers crossed she would elaborate, now I was interested. She sighed,

"Well, without going into detail, you had the book all along. It's just that it didn't show its self till now." Huh?

"I do believe you are mistaken, I know about all the items in-" Ever one to connect the dots, Uryu directed his attention to the cat, effectively cutting me off.

"Yoruichi, it can't be a coincidence that that the book and Yosei appear within such a short time. I must ask, is there any reason she is here?"

Throughout the exchange the feline had remained relaxed, however the blunt question made her tense ever so subtlety. In fact, it seemed that the change was so small that only I noticed, only because I was looking for it. Her eyes hardened, yet seemed to stare at nothing. Seconds had passed when she finally relaxed.

"… Possibly."

"Possibly?" She gave a quick nod.

"Yes, and that is all you need to know." The Quincy didn't seem satisfied with that answer and opened his mouth to retort.

"But-"

"Oh, Yoruichi! Why do you do this to me?! I thought you said I was the mysterious one!" What? He cut me off first! I threw myself on my knees in front of the rock she sat on and began crying fake tears. Maybe she would take pity on such a sorry sight?

An anger tick pulsed on her forehead, "No, I said it's a mystery that anyone listens to you!"

*Sigh*, no such luck then. Before I could start another round of crocodile tears, I was cut off AGAIN by a young girl's voice.

"FOUND IT!"

 **HEEELLLOOO! Es tut mir leid! I took SOOOO long to finish this chapter. I'll try to get them out quicker now, buuuut I'm lazy so no promises. Well, other than that, 'Go forth, and READ!'**


End file.
